In loading and off-loading trucks, including, tractor-trailer trucks, it is desirable to seal the area between terminal dock and truck against inclement weather. At the same time, it is important to provide such a combined shelter and dock seal as will withstand periodic vehicle misalignment and/or abuse. Accordingly, the present invention is adapted to provide at a warehouse or building dock a protective unit that presents a weather-tight seal when engaged by trailer or truck, whereby truck rear doors may be opened beyond the dock into the interior of the building. It is desirable that such a dock shelter not only permit complete and unobstructed open door access, but also provide fail-safe weather protection.
The shelter herein is mounted along the outer perimeter of the dock opening of the warehouse or terminal building. It is imperative that such a shelter permit free loading/unloading access to the open interior of the truck. Likewise, the truck body should be sealable by a head pad assembly within the shelter. More specifically, the invention is an interdependent head pad and side L-pad dock seal unit. The unit is sufficiently versatile to accommodate a truck/trailer which is out of position relative to dock center as defined by the building construction. The dock center is determined by bumpers and dock sills which are fixed, adjacent the door opening of the building.